


A Game Between the Two of Us

by orangina



Series: Hömmels Drabbles [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, FC Schalke 04, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangina/pseuds/orangina
Summary: Bayern is playing Schalke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, I wrote something! Hope you like it :)

Mats liked to come forward. He liked being in on the action. And now that he was at Bayern Munich, he could more or less afford to come forward, even as a center back. Bayern Munich did not need to park the bus, especially against Schalke.

Coming forward meant that Mats got to spend a lot of time harassing Benni as he was on the ball. At one point, he could’ve sworn he heard Benni say, “Hanging around here because of me, Hummels?” and then shoot him a smirk and a wink.

That got his blood boiling. If Benni was gonna start a game, then Mats was more than ready to play.

“You like it, Höwedes. You like it,” Mats said.

He knew he should’ve been focusing on his defensive duties, but Bayern was up 2-0 and Mats had eyes for the Royal Blue captain only. If they were in fact playing a game, then Benni already had one point. Mats had some catching up to do.

There was a corner kick for Bayern. Kingsley went to take it, and Mats positioned himself in front of the goal. If there was any legitimate reason why he should be forward, it was for corner kicks because one thing Mats had that a lot of the attacking midfielders didn’t was height. He could reach the ball, and Benni seemed to be aware of this too as he was marking Mats quite aggressively.

Benni kept pressing his palms against Mats’ chest, and Mats kept trying to shove him away. He needed to do all he could to connect his head with that ball. But at the same time, with Benni so close…

He could feel the heat from Benni’s palms through his shirt. He saw the sweat glistening on his skin, smelled it too, and he could single out Benni’s labored breathing from the shouted instructions he was giving his teammates and all the rest of the noise in the stadium.

The eye contact was brief, but it was enough to break Mats’ concentration. Kingsley took the kick, and Mats didn’t jump fast enough. He received a blow in the back from a flailing limb and collapsed onto his stomach. With his face buried in the grass, he heard the whistle blow. Then he felt a gentle weight on his back, as if someone were laying down on top of him purposely.

“Sorry, Hummels. I'll make up for this later, hm?” whispered Benni. He gave Mats’ sides a quick squeeze, dragged his hands across Mats’ back and ass, then got back up.

Bayern was awarded another free kick due to Benni’s foul. It took all of Mats’ self control to keep focusing on the game instead of Benni’s vague promise.

But he had a feeling that ‘later’ wouldn’t be too long of a wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea yesterday when I was watching Schalke play Mainz and Benni did something similar to a Mainz player (It was actually really cute, you can probably find a replay online and it happens in the 72nd minute). So I automatically thought, "what if that were Mats?"
> 
> If I'm feeling inspired enough I might write a second chapter following up on Benni's promise ;)


End file.
